


Chased So Many Dreams

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you," he murmured into Rodney's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased So Many Dreams

The two of them hurried through the door, almost faster than the damn thing could open. John didn't even wait for the door to close all the way before he was yanking off his t-shirt, then bending over to untie his boots. Next to him, Rodney was stripping as well.

He managed to hold on to his patience long enough to let Rodney take off his shirt and kick off his shoes, before he grabbed him and started to kiss him, letting his desperation bleed through just a little. "I want you," he murmured into Rodney's mouth.

"You've got me," said Rodney. "But I need to get these pants off before I do myself an injury."

John managed a chuckle, but he knew that it sounded strained. Keeping one hand wrapped around the back of Rodney's neck, he dropped the other to the waistband of his pants, ripping open the button fly of his BDUs with one hand. Shoving them down was easy enough, and still kissing Rodney, he stepped out of them as they moved towards the bed.

"John, come on, give me a second," Rodney said, and John pulled away reluctantly. He waited while Rodney kicked off his pants and his boxers, but when he would have resumed kissing, Rodney grabbed him by the upper arms and shoved him back towards the bed. "Sit," he said.

Wanting to see what Rodney had in mind, John sat at the edge of the bed. He had to clutch the sheets with fingers gone white when Rodney sank to his knees in front of him. He loved the little piece of heaven that was Rodney's mouth.

And Rodney didn't disappoint, slowly sliding down over John's cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of John's cock, and gradually moved his lips down till they kissed his fist. Rodney's pink lips were stretched obscenely around John's cock, and when he lifted his eyes to meet John's, John couldn't even begin to hold back the groan.

It was obscene in all the best ways, and John wanted it to last forever. He wanted to fuck Rodney just as much, though, so he forced his hand to loosen its grip on the bed so that he could grab Rodney's head and pull him back. "That's so good," he said. "But I want your ass, so get up here on the bed."

Rodney licked his lips contemplatively before pushing himself to his feet. He pushed John further back on the bed, then straddled John's lap on his knees. His hands tangled in John's hair, and he smiled before leaning forward and licking his way into John's mouth.

John wrapped his hands around Rodney's back, holding him in place as they kissed, slow and nasty. John couldn't move since he was pinned to the bed under Rodney, but that was okay; Rodney was moving enough for both of them. His hips flexed, rubbing his cock up against John's, making them both moan.

He wanted to make Rodney crazy, wanted him desperate for it, and there was one sure way to get there. He moved one hand around so that his thumb was poised above a nipple, caressing it with a feather-light touch. Rodney stiffened in his arms, a soft gasp escaping. "Fuck..."

"We're going to, Rodney," John said softly. "I'm going to fuck you so deep you can taste it."

"Uh, huh," Rodney said, hips still rocking.

Pinching Rodney's nipple between thumb and forefinger, he twisted it just a little, just enough to get a cry of pleasure from Rodney. Then he released it. "On the bed," he said, voice rough. Rodney obeyed, sprawling on his back, and that made his cock was _throb_, his balls tighten, and he had to pinch the base of his dick just to get the overwhelming need to back off a little.

Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, he applied a liberal amount to his cock. Too turned on to even think about prepping Rodney, he said, "Rodney - can I? Can you take me like this?"

"Mmm, yes," Rodney answered, spreading his legs and lying back.

Propping himself up on one hand, he used the other to guide his cock to the small hole. He was so desperate for it that he was shaking, and his first attempt to penetrate skittered off, too slick to actually breach. Embarrassed, he didn't want to look at Rodney, but Rodney grabbed his face by the chin and forced him to look. "It's okay, John. Just... slow down, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

John had to take a deep breath, and then aimed again, pressing slow and steady. He was rewarded by the head of his cock popping through the ring of muscle and Rodney's sudden intake of breath. It was almost unbearably tight, and he had to pause before he went any deeper, because otherwise he was going to come.

Bit by bit, he worked his way inside, urged on by Rodney's hands and voice. Lost in the pleasure of being inside Rodney, he closed his eyes and thrust a little deeper on each stroke. Finally, _finally_, he bottomed out, and he had to freeze for a long moment. "Rodney?" he said, ignoring the way that his voice shook and body trembled.

"Give me a second," Rodney said, and John nodded. He could do that. Then Rodney shifted, body tightening around John's cock, and he wasn't so sure that he could wait after all. Rodney moved, again and then a third time, and just as John was starting to shatter under the onslaught, he said, "I'm good. You can fuck me now."

John didn't ask if he was sure. Instead he started to thrust slowly, speed building with every stroke. He buried his face in the junction of shoulder and neck, inhaling the strong scent of Rodney there, and continued to fuck. He felt the pleasure starting all the way down in his _toes_, and slowly moving up his body.

His approaching orgasm was like a knot tightening in his back. He wanted to hold back, let Rodney come first, but that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't... he didn't think... biting down _hard_ at the cords of Rodney's neck, he let the knot come unraveled with a noise that might have been a yell.

He trembled and shook through the aftershocks that rocked through him. When he finally could tune in to what was happening around him, he realized that Rodney was stroking his back, but his voice was suspiciously tight. "Yeah, that's good," Rodney said.

Lifting his head, he saw the strain on Rodney's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing except for the fact that I haven't actually come yet."

John couldn't help grinning at how put out Rodney looked about that. "So I guess you want me to fix that for you?"

"Um, yeah," Rodney said sarcastically.

He slid slowly out of Rodney's body, hissing at the sensation. Then he slid down the bed, sucking Rodney's cock into his mouth as he pushed three fingers into Rodney's hole. He immediately pressed on the soft little knot of nerves, massaging it rhythmically even as he sucked hard. It didn't take long - a minute or two, max - and Rodney was coming down his throat.

He continued to suck until Rodney stopped twitching, and then licked Rodney clean, before sliding back up the bed to kiss him. "Good?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney said. "Any more like that and the city will be in danger since my brains will have leaked out of my ears." He and Rodney twisted and turned until they got in the best position for sleeping - Rodney facing away, John wrapped around his back. On those nights when they shared a bed, they always started like this, though by morning they'd be flipped around. John didn't mind, since that put Rodney's cock conveniently close to his ass for a nice, slow, morning fuck.

Kissing the back of Rodney's neck, he closed his eyes. The desperation had been burned off, leaving a bone deep satisfaction and affection. From the way that Rodney pushed back into John's touch, he felt the same way.


End file.
